custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop vs. Quirrell
(Baby Bop walks up to her teacher) Baby Bop: Professor, there's someone at the door. Professor Quirrell: I wonder who it can be Baby Bop! (Professor Quirrell opens the door revealing Stacy) Stacy: Hi! I'm here to take Baby Bop for a walk. Professor Quirrell : Alright S-Stacy Sounds Like a G-Great I-Idea! Baby Bop: Hi Stacy! Stacy: Hi Baby Bop! (Stacy and Baby Bop hug) Baby Bop's Mom: Alright Baby Bop, I want you back home by 7:00. Baby Bop: I promise mom. (Stacy and Baby Bop leave the house) Professor Quirrell: Did you have a great time with your n-new friends? Baby Bop: Yes. Professor Quirrell: We thought about going out for dinner, for your grandma's birthday Baby Bop: That's great, thanks professor. Professor Quirrell: You're welcome. (Later that night) * (Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell, and her family at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell, and her family's table) * Professor Quirrell: Mmm. T-That Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Professor Quirrell: C'mom, Baby Bop. N-Not to worry Just try it. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop that's it we are going home! * (Baby Bop sighs) ** (fades to Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell. and her family arriving home) ** Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? ** BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. ** Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! ** Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. ** Professor Quirrell: You're failing. Now go to your room. ** (Baby Bop storms up to her room, and slams the door) ** Baby Bop: I WISHED YOU WOULD HAVE BOTH DIED. ** (Professor Quirrell reveals his true nature and runs up the stairs) ** Professor Quirrell: BABY BOP, YOU DIRTY FILTHY FUCKING WHORE DON'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT, AND THIS IS YOUR DOOM FACE IT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? ** Baby Bop: GET AWAY FROM ME! I RATHER LIVE WITH STACY RATHER THAN YOU EVIL TEACHER WHO LIED TO ME! ** (Baby Bop throws one of her toys at her Professor Quirrell) ** Baby Bop: I AM LEAVING SO I CAN LIVE WITH STACY! ** Professor Quirrell: NO, YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH STACY, BECAUSE YOU LIVE HERE AND YOU WILL BE CONSUMED BY FIRE! ** Baby Bop: BUT VOLDEMORT TOLD ME TO DO IT. ** Professor Quirrell: NOW LET ME SEE ABOUT IT! ** Voldemort: I shall speak with her! ** (Professor Quirrell removes his turban revealing Voldemort's face) ** (Baby Bop throws another toy at her mom) ** Voldemort: Yes, your anger makes you stronger kill him, and you and I will rule the world, now Quirrell seize her. ** (Quirrell makes fire appear trapping Baby Bop, she starts screaming and crying) ** Quirrell: YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS PREPARE TO DIE (evil laugh). ** Baby Bop: ENOUGH! ** Quirrell: NO! (Baby Bop grabs Quirrell burning him to death) WHAT IS GOING ON? (Quirrell then dies). Category:Harry Potter